A Fiery Night
by Child of the Empire
Summary: Edmund arrives to Kadori Village to find work. He meets a fox lady name Miss. Keen and he thinks of her being. He is about to learn not to judge people by appearance. Sumarry sucks but the story is better. K cause I m paranoid.


Me: Yay another story c:

Alice: You maybe happy but I´m not.

Me: Lighten up for once, lady!

Alice: Fine (Has a huge happy face)

Me: Yay ok, Yami do the disclamer!

Yami: Malena does own all characters and contents of this story since she made this up.

Me: I had this as an assignment from my evil English teacher. ( had to create and original fable)

All of us: We hope that you enjoy!

After many days of walking, Edmund finally made it to Kadori Village. He came to find a job so he can feed his family. Since he was the eldest son, it was his job to feed his family one hundred miles from home. He has to find a job quick or else he´ll starve.

He walked around town the town to find a decent job but to his luck, he couldn´t find one. As he was walking, he saw an old fox lady sitting on a rocking chair on a porch.

He went over to her and said, "Hey old lady, do you know where I can find a good job?"

The fox looked at him strait in the eyes with anger. She got angry for getting disrespected like that.

"First of all my name is not old lady, it´s Miss. Keen, second, I haven´t had a job in years so I don´t know a good job, and third, did you´re mother ever teach you how to respect?" said Miss. Keen.

Edmund wasn´t surprised since his mother lectured him the samething. He started leaving in search for more jobs.

Before he left he said,"Look you old nagging lady, I don´t have time for talking so you can go knit a sweater or eat oatmeal. I have to look for a job. See you later, old lady"

Miss. Keen was red with anger and embarrassment but she went inside to calm herself down.

After hours of misfortune, Edmund decided to find a place to sleep for the night. He found an old building a few blocks Hawai from the main town. He was thinking about going to another town in search for work. After he went in the building, he found a warm place and fell asleep.

After a few hours later, a lightning storm started forming. Soon enough, a strike of lightning strucked the small building. Edmund woke up to the smell of smoke. He walked to the door to find flames on the other side. Edmund paniced trying to find a way out but couldn´t.

Finally he screamed, "Somebody, please help me!"

Miss. Keen woke up to a certain yell. She went outside to find the noise but found a huge inferno advancing a few blocks down.

She ran down to the police station so someone can help her.

Miss. Keen yelled, "Officer Charlie, there is a huge fire at an old building."

The dog looking officer came out and said, "There´s a huge fire! Well, we better get going, now."

They both ran out the station and ran toward the building. They saw the huge flames forming even more.

Officer Charlie said, "We need water, fast."

"I have an idea, Cheif," said Miss. Keen, "I´ve gone through fires before."

She found many buckets of water around the perimeter. After about an hour later, the fire was gone. Edmund appeared, covered in ashes. Miss. Keen and Officer Charlie helped him out of the huge mess.

The next day, word got out and everybody started celebrating for Miss. Keen.

After a while. Edmund appeared and said,"Thank you very much for saving me, ol.. I mean Miss. Keen."

"You´re welcome, Edmund. You have to learn that everybody is different from their appearance," explained Miss. Keen.

"I will learn a lot from this. I must leave to another town for work soon," said Edmund.

Officer Charlie came out and said,"Befote you leave, Edmund, I must anounce something. I anounce that Miss. Keen is awarded by being the first firewoman in Kadori Village."

Miss. Keen was astonished. She had never thought of being a firewoman in her life.

"Will you accept, Miss. Keen?" asked the Cheif.

Miss. Keen couldn´t refuse such an offer so she said, "Okay, I´ll accept the job."

Everybody cheered about this. Edmund was also very happy about this.

Edmund said, "This is very good for you Miss. Keen. Sadly, I must leave so bye, everybody."

He started walking off wondering what will happen in the future. He didn´t turn back but thought about his family, the people of Kadori Village, Officer Charlie, and especially, he thought about Miss. Keen.

Me: I thought that the ending was rushed and it sucked

Alice: I agree

Yori: Me too

Me: Well no point in changing it now.

Yori: Malena will explain some pointers about this

Me: Heck yeah I will.

Edmund is a Wolf, Miss. Keen is a fox, and Officer Charlie is a dog.

Age wise, Edmund is 16, Miss. Keen is 62, and Officer Charlie is 34

Alice is an OC of mine for a Shugo Chara story

Yori is one of Alice´s charas

Me: Well I hoped you´ve enjoyed (Might make a one shot series of this cause I like this story and the characters.)

Yori: Read and Review


End file.
